


Fairy Tale Endings

by Applepie



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Contemplating their love, Gen, Night Vale makes you question everything, introspective, like relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie/pseuds/Applepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has insecurities in his relationship with Cecil sometimes. It's not his fault Night Vale makes him question everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale Endings

It was no secret that Cecil Palmer had a penchant for gushing on and on about Carlos. His perfect hair, and perfect laugh, and neat science-y ways were routinely broadcasted out on Cecil's radio program for all to hear. Carlos would equally smile and blush the whole way through, enthralled by the way Cecil's sonorous voice elegantly spun out words of praise for him.

Carlos always thought with a loving boyfriend like Cecil, there would be no feelings of insecurity in his relationship.

But that was before Night Vale. Night Vale was an odd little town. Night Vale made Carlos question everything - normality was disputable, and logic was inside out.

Scientifically, Night Vale was intriguing.  _A_  did not always lead to  _B_.  _C_  could connect with anything from  _D_  to  _H_.  _E_  didn't exist, or quite probably wasn't even constrained to the limits of the humanly possible. And don't even  _think_  about  _J_ if you don't want to be picked up by the Sheriff's Secret Police.

Scientific explanations and theories were endless in a town like this.

Socially, and more specifically romantically, Night Vale concerned Carlos. Cecil loved him, and he Cecil, but what exactly did love mean in Night Vale? What did a town - where being brainwashed by a Glow Cloud was a thing of the norm, and Valentines was equivalent to a day of massacre - think about love? Did it have the same definition as what Carlos had been taught; had been persistently feeling?

The question haunted Carlos at times, leaving him pondering worries he didn't want to dwell on. Sometimes Carlos feared Cecil would sense his wayward thoughts and pull away, deciding Carlos wasn't worth his time anymore.

It was a valid fear.  _Was_  until Carlos suddenly realised that whenever Cecil was near - pulling Carlos close into a hug or kiss, or bringing Carlos out to dinner whilst gleefully calling him his boyfriend - Carlos just stopped thinking entirely.

It was then Carlos understood his love was too great to be a logical thing anymore. Even if Cecil's love was different from Carlos' own (though he really hoped not), he just didn't care. All Carlos knew was that it was like a fairy tale spending time with Cecil.

And hopefully, even in Night Vale, fairy tales ended with a " _happily ever after_ ".


End file.
